


[翻譯]萊納布朗短暫的快樂人生

by Ratouin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Happy Ending for Eveyone, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Reiner, diverged from chapter 115 or so, especially for dear Porco, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: 通往另一個世界的道路，他並不孤單。
Relationships: Past Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover - Relationship, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	[翻譯]萊納布朗短暫的快樂人生

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simplicissimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplicissimus/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Short Happy Life of Reiner Braun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447861) by [nigredo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigredo/pseuds/nigredo). 



> 專有名詞方面依據不同出版商可能會有不同，網路上的漫畫翻譯也沒有統一，此文沿用東立出版漫畫的翻譯。若造成閱讀不便很抱歉。

萊納停下了腳步。艾連就在五英尺的前方持續前進。 萊納已經數不清究竟第幾次了：在還是訓練兵的時候他們就熟悉了的森林中漫步。自從他被調查兵團抓獲，時間成了忘卻之河，記憶碎片的盡頭連接著就是終將而至的死亡。

然後還有艾連，用他不可迴避的存在充斥著萊納剩下的日子。

艾連不住在這裡，他只是不定期的來訪，有時候會留下過夜，每當萊納進入發情期，他就陪在他身邊。萊納想艾連或許在外頭有家人了，不然為什麼他身上總帶著陌生的氣息？他想那會是屬於哪個女人的？對他而言，米卡莎是一個合理的猜測，不可戰勝的阿克曼能夠尊重的生命是有限的，而艾連無疑在她清單的首位。想到她仍讓萊納感到一陣劇烈的疼痛，那女人無情的刀刃狠狠撕裂了他的手臂，讓他無可選擇的將巨人之身暴露在同伴面前，然後會有一道聲音打斷他，讓萊納知道自己不是一個人孤軍奮鬥，那時他在發號施令，但對誰？他並不是唯一一個在牆上轉化的人，而另一個人又是誰？每次找尋答案就讓他頭疼欲裂，使他全身為之震顫，窒息感洶湧而來，每一次的心跳都加深了痛苦，最終消磨掉了理智。

在抵達湖邊前艾連不會停下腳步，他會找一個乾燥的地方安靜的等待，直到萊納終於趕上他，他們會並排坐在艾連帶來的毯子上，兩人都不會說話，他們又該說些什麼呢？他們之間的所有秘密早已攤在陽光下，艾連親吻他前總會有一段令人不舒服的沈默，更像是一種沒有感情的固定儀式，然後艾連會發了狠的幹他，狠到讓萊納無法克制的呻吟出聲，身體顫抖地像湖面波光粼粼的星光倒影——在晴朗的夏夜裡，那些星子會隨著微風落到他的身上，輕柔地讓他產生感激的顫慄，當最後的情火橫掃而過，艾連會一口咬在他的脖頸，又重又深，如果留著痕跡，那必定是個使人驚嚇、感到噁心的傷口。

但那裡除了巡視的警衛外沒有其他人，而他們的面貌換的太快，以至於他消退的記憶力無法有效的捕捉，艾連是唯一一個在拘留期與他交流的人，除了艾連，無人會拜訪這個關押萊納的小木屋。艾連每次來訪時都在湖邊要他，像兩頭困獸在此瘋狂交媾。

萊納去了湖邊好幾次才回想起來，那是過去的某天夜晚，雲朵恰巧散了開，萊納發顫的嘴唇下是艾連蒼白、冷漠的臉龐，一輪皎潔的月光灑了下來，萊納記起了過去，就在這裡，同一座湖邊的山丘上，他們首次知道了彼此的名字，而現在兩人在這裡做了這麼多次，這個巧合讓他覺得頗具詩意，或許可算是微不足道的小浪漫，畢竟艾連的靈魂總是叫囂著仇恨，至於萊納自身而言，這座湖似乎不具意義，只是總有個模糊的陰影隱隱約約的提醒他，關於這片土地的青春回憶。那是記憶的斷層，一個他缺失的東西，那或許就是他一生中最為幸福的黃金時光。比如說，當艾連發誓消滅世上全部的巨人，他是在回應誰？萊納無法記起是誰在主導那段對話。阿爾敏也在那，但艾連有可能向他傾訴嗎？他們在那時已經是這麼親密的朋友了——頭痛再度襲來，阻止了他更深層的思考。

“艾連……艾連！”萊納加快腳步，提高了音量以引起對方注意，艾連慢了下來，萊納知道對方聽到了他的呼喚。

“我很抱歉……但我不太舒服。”

艾連停下了，視線越過了他的肩膀，嘴唇緊閉，他森綠的眼睛裡光點閃爍，他的目光穿透了彼此的距離，最終落到了正在喘氣的金髮男子身上，萊納抬起頭，盡可能的挺直身軀、站穩腳步，他忍住了碰觸隆起腹部的衝動，試圖以這樣無意義的動作掩飾在艾連面前的自卑感。他將自己撐在附近的樹幹旁，“我覺得我無法……再繼續走了，我們可以回去嗎？拜託。“

\--

萊納自一個朦朧的夢甦醒，夢裡他看見了孩子們，很多孩子，他們的臉龐很模糊，笑聲卻很鮮明，一群人在艾連最喜歡的湖邊玩耍，歡樂的嗓音在耳邊縈繞，直到他睜開眼仍揮之不去。這讓萊納意識到不尋常，他已經許久沒有做過夢了，自從他獨自一人的被隔離在森林裡，夢也隨之遠去，他不該抱怨，畢竟之前做過的大多都是惡夢，使他聯想到了那些情願拋諸腦後的可怕場景，現在只有艾連的存在會讓他記起過去，而他不可能拋下艾連，然而，坐在床邊的人並非艾連，他的小屋首次出現了另一個老朋友——如果這個單字仍具有意義——他很確信自己看到眼前的人正不停地抹掉眼淚，後者的娃娃臉仍沒有多大的變化。

“阿爾敏？你為何在這裡？我……呃……你……你在哭嗎？”

他沒有得到任何回應，阿爾敏只是同情地看了他一眼，那柔軟的、青綠色的眼睛再次盈滿淚水，但這次阿爾敏試圖不讓它們掉下來。

現在萊納將注意力放到了自己身上，包括他最後失去意識的景象，那搖晃的樹幹、緊咬的牙關，巨人突然出現的閃電，直覺讓萊納坐起了身，拉起了毛毯已確認自己的肚子，好笑的是他再也無法感受到任何東西了，不痛苦、不悲傷，什麼都沒有，除了一道無法辨認的聲音在腦海震盪，他容許自己沈浸在麻木的情感中，在一切變得可以忍受之前，他再度轉向了阿爾敏，抬起了眉毛等待解釋。

“你在昨夜生出死嬰時失去了意識，萊納，我很抱歉。”

啊，那確實十分的不幸，但阿爾敏為何要感到抱歉？他與這個不幸毫無關係，是在為那早夭的孩子嗎？為了他與這殘酷世界的揮別？可能吧，阿爾敏一直以來都是一個溫柔的男孩，這個消息毫無疑問的會使他哭泣，但是，為什麼在這裡的是他，而不是艾連？

“艾連在鎮上，他……他現在的狀態不太穩定”，就像能知道萊納的想法一樣，阿爾敏坐了起來，他說，“他們正在照顧他，他們覺得他不在這會比較安全……這對你們都好。”

“他們？”

“恩，軍方，知道你還活著的少數人，他們。“ 阿爾敏低下了頭，”事實上他們希望你能立刻被其他巨人吃掉，考慮到你那時的情況，我們覺得你無法撐過來…… “ 一陣停頓，聲音低了下來。”生產過後你並沒有自我痊癒，就算你的狀況確實開始好轉了，他們爭論說你很明顯地變得虛弱，過於虛弱以致於無法繼續擁有巨人，我很確信他們已經考慮了一陣子了，畢竟他們知道你的時間不多了。“

“他們也沒錯。”

阿爾敏抬起臉，擠出了一個小小的微笑，他短暫的沈默了，彷彿是被淹沒在這些矛盾的想法裡。萊納甚至相信他又開始流淚，但後者恢復了平穩的聲調，“然而艾連並不這麼認為，他很堅定，態度震懾了所有人，並且中止了這個決定，他們只能妥協，你知道的，他的平和心態在這個時期對我們而言十分重要——縱使就我看來，許多人只是畏懼他，作為回報，他也同意回到鎮上，好好待在那冷靜自己的腦袋，還有他的身體——我想。”

“也許他們同時在秘密計畫送人來把我吃掉。”

讓萊納感到驚訝的是，阿爾敏十分認真的將他的手拉到了臉龐，“你期盼這事情發生嗎，萊納？”

親愛的阿爾敏，你難道看不出來嗎？我的意願在這裡根本不重要。

“我不知道，阿爾敏，誠實來說，我真的不知道……”他寧願活著，這是為了——

“那賈利…..恩，那個顎巨人？他們也在計畫找人吃掉他嗎？”

那個被他救下、以防被艾連吞噬的陰鬱男孩，不像其他瑪雷的戰士們，他還有寶貴的八年可以活著——起碼他是這樣想的。

“賈利亞德很好，很不幸的，我們仍然必須監視他的一舉一動，但他在艾連的眼皮底下很安全，這應該是你和艾連都同意的約定——起碼我是這麼想的。”

萊納眨了眨眼，他還是很難去定義他們兩人究竟達成了怎樣的約定，他確實記得在被抓之後乞求艾連饒恕波爾柯的性命，然後艾連，這個征服者，只這樣回應了他，“好好活著，不要輕舉妄動。”

他照做了，他們將他安置在這裡，給了他在房子四周活動的自由，他也生活的很好，沒有巨人的把戲，沒有逃生遊戲，唯一會造成困擾的問題是他的發情期，因為在帕拉迪島的監獄裡，抑制劑似乎沒有列進需求品的清單裡，也或者那只是一個被故意遺忘的錯誤，好讓艾連能順理成章的操他。

一開始的時候，萊納覺得這就是艾連想要的“全部”了，他猜想受精只不過是艾連無情慾望的一個副作用，他想兩人結合所生的孩子應該不會讓艾連感到開心，他這樣的猜測只不過是因為艾連很少說話，孩子大概會與洋娃娃對話，但對艾連而言萊納還不如洋娃娃，他究竟是怎樣的一個存在？過去的一個骯髒、可悲的叛徒，一個隨時能被丟棄的、溫順的、沒有未來的性愛玩具？就算如此，萊納仍然渴望取悅艾連，暗自祈求他的某個同伴能因此得到寬恕，在這個階段，一個總比沒有來得好。

只要萊納發現自己懷了孕，他就會躲進浴室，割開自己，拿出還未成形的胎兒，安靜地待在原地，直到猙獰的傷口逐漸癒合，他重複了兩三次這樣的行為，然而就算他最終一切如常地走出來，守衛仍然察覺出了他洗澡花了過久的時間，他應該要知道匯報所有關於巨人攜帶者在拘留期間不尋常的行為是守衛的責任。於是有一天，艾連突然衝進窄小的浴室，那裡頭充滿著鮮血與肉塊的臭味，而萊納正冒著蒸氣，赤裸地躺在木桶上。

“你這沒有心的雜種！”艾連悲傷的詛咒他，語氣聽在萊納耳裡如此怪異，這憤怒的Alpha發出了強烈的氣息，萊納毫無預警的被這侵入性的氣勢鎮住了，他想艾連會像以前那樣發出攻勢，但對方只是再次陷入沈默，身體緩緩下沉，最終坐到了地板上，瞪著那混雜著不同氣味的白霧在他們之間蒸騰。

萊納坐了起來，過於安靜的氣氛反而比粗暴的舉動更讓人不安，他不禁朝艾連伸出了手，不是這個在他盈滿水氣的瞳孔中逐漸消失的獨裁艾連——這都是因為蒸汽和疼痛造成的——他說服自己：這是朝那年輕艾連伸出的手，那個傷感、無助、總是否定自己的艾連……他的手在空中停留了一陣子，又慢慢地收回，他最終意識到，就算重新來過一遍，他們仍會選擇一樣的道路，也始終會成為現在的樣子，他們多麽相似啊，終其一生地拖垮對方。噢艾連，如果我們是朋友而非敵人，該有多好！

“艾連……如果這孩子出生了，會怎樣？”萊納問，他的手在浴缸邊緣握成了拳頭。

“你是說該怎麼照顧他嗎？女王會在我們死後接手的。”艾連站了起來，給萊納留下了一個意味不明的眼神，然後離開了浴室並關上了門。

“你慢慢來，我在外面等。”

萊納不再問問題，在茵綠無邊的鄉野，一個漂亮的金髮女孩騎著馬前來，拯救了陷入絕望的士兵，她會是一個好母親，萊納一邊對自己說一邊離開浴缸，他穿上了衣服，手指在碰到門把時陷入遲疑，艾連就在外面，等待他的會是新的一輪交媾。

不論如何，從現在開始，他只需要擔心一個人了，“艾連什麼時候離開的？”

“我會確保賈利亞德還活著，我們剩下的時間差不多，這是我有能力履行的承諾”，阿爾敏回答，態度堅決，他站起身，這個情感纖細的阿爾敏已經收起了他那令人費解的眼淚。

“阿爾敏……為什麼？”

為什麼要為敵人做這些？萊納不懂，艾連和他之間畢竟是因為那所謂的約定。

“萊納，”阿爾敏靠近床邊，看起來很不確定他該做什麼，“我未經允許就來到這裡，因為艾連不想讓我們見面，我知道輪班時警衛們會偷偷溜到你家後面的巨石一起抽煙——順道一提，那裡的視野真的很不錯。基於你的配合，他們大概覺得已經沒必要時刻保持警覺，這是為什麼我能找到機會溜進來，而現在我該離開了，在走之前，我還必須跟你說明一件事，單純……出於好奇，”

阿爾敏清了清喉嚨，眉毛緊鎖，他表現的小心翼翼，幾乎可以說是十分鄭重的陳述問題，“貝爾托特·胡佛，萊納，這個名字對你而言有什麼含意嗎？”·

萊納安靜的坐在被窩裡，阿爾敏從對方空洞的表情得到了他想要的答案。

“他無權這樣做…”阿爾敏嘟囔，彎下身將一隻手放到了萊納的額頭，緩緩的說，“萊納，艾連甚至希望和你有個孩子，你問問看這個名字如何。” 他平靜的執起了身，彷彿卸下了重任般，“好好保重”

當夜晚降臨，萊納仍然待在自己的被窩，那些碎片式的過去自腦海深處洶湧而來，令他感到震驚、錯愕，窒息般的過去逐漸延展而出的記憶——不論好壞，全都因為同個名字閃閃發亮——重新點亮了他昏暗、破舊的房間，慢慢的填補了那惱人的空虛，一直以來困擾著他的陰影逐漸有了明確的形狀，它們粉碎、然後再次重塑，引導他進入了另一個世界，那裡的太陽更為明亮，雨勢下得更加凶猛，每一種精神觸感都更加細緻，快樂更加讓人發狂，嫉妒更使人難受……因為愛情而心碎的感覺更加痛苦，那是匕首穿胸也無法比擬的折磨，被這些近乎實體的幻象包裹，萊納開始抽泣、大笑，徹底的醉倒在這不切實際的幸福裡。

_貝爾托特，你曾是我的夥伴、我的朋友、我的父親、我的兒子_ _…_ _我愛你好愛你，我到底天殺的為什麼會忘記你？我好想你_ _……_

\--

兩個禮拜之後，艾連出現了，他變得消瘦，鬍子也沒修，如往常一樣悶悶不樂，當萊納開門的那刻，他開始抱怨沒在周圍見到一個警衛，萊納告訴他或許他們去後頭某塊巨石下抽煙了，那裡的景色很好。

“好吧，”艾連回答，他被逗樂了，望著微微高出他的男人，然後撇過了視線，萊納倚在門邊舒展身體，等著艾連進屋，但放下頭髮的男人只是轉過身，坐在了前門的台階上，他問萊納睡得怎麼樣，後者盯著艾連頭頂的髮紋，評估著這個狀況，通常他們會跳過打招呼的步驟，直抵湖邊。

“還不錯，謝謝，你呢？”

“說謊，你看起來像死人，萊納——以免沒人跟你說過。”

“噢，你看起來也很糟糕。“

”怎麼會？“

”那個鬍子……你讓我想起了雷貝里歐。“

太過直接了，但句子就臥在舌尖，血淋淋的、駭人的，萊納不會後悔說了出來。

艾連側身轉了過來，一臉嚴峻，對于萊納不尋常的犀利感到不以為然，然後他站起身，靠得更近，直直地看近來納的眼底。

”那你為什麼不幫我剃鬍子呢？“

比起請求這聽起來更像是命令，萊納看出了他的Alpha今天有特殊需求，他跟隨艾連進屋，想起了男人幫他剃鬍子的曾經，那是他被轉移到這裡的不久之後，那天下午，因為外頭下著大雨，他們選擇在室內做愛，他們靠著彼此，在一陣狂暴式的性愛後氣喘吁吁，艾連心血來潮的提出了這項提議，自然而然的，萊納點頭答應，艾連讓他坐在了浴室裡的小型的四方凳上，從後方抬起了他的下巴，微微往後移了移，萊納感受到自己的頭部倚在艾連的腹部上，他抬起頭，與對方視線交會，後者很快的移開了眼，就這片刻，細碎的溫柔情意瀰漫在兩人之間，短短的幾秒彷彿成了永恆，兩人都很安靜，萊納感受到艾連變得柔軟溫和，就像他一樣。

這一次，艾連是坐在前方的人，後腦勺靠在萊納的肚子上，幾天前那裡頭曾經有他們的孩子，他拿起了剃刀開始工作，萊納仍然能看到影像——上一次，做著同樣的事——兩人的剪影在視網膜上搖晃、發亮，那罕見的靜謐時刻擠壓著他的心臟。

只需要在太陽穴上使勁——同時，他也對自己說，如果我速度夠快、力道夠大，然後……

”你還在等什麼，萊納？“

”什麼？“

”你的手在顫抖，如果你想要把那天殺的刀子捅進我的腦袋，為什麼不盡快解決？如果你在我前面，我或許沒能來得及巨人化。“

”我……“

”你。從我走進這該死的浴室後你一直在考慮這事不是嗎？“艾連抬起頭，他的眼睛睜得很大，表現出了讚嘆，“這算什麼，萊納？你終於決定要恨我了？“他憤怒的從木椅上站起，轉過身抓住了萊納的手腕，他半邊的臉龐還沾滿泡沫，眼裡閃爍著醉酒般的憤怒和失心般的興奮。

”你知道嗎？那很好，那簡直棒極了！這一段時間你總是行屍走肉……我說的是，仇恨會讓你看起更像個活人！“

萊納記得艾連已經很久沒這樣充滿活力了，他被迫扔下了剃刀，專注的去聽金屬物掉落在地的聲音，那瞬間有什麼東西在身體內裂開了，來自Alpha狂熱的信息素開始滲透空氣分子，讓他的膝蓋開始發軟，他強迫自己保持站立，用盡全力的去凝視艾連的眼睛：“你他媽到底想從我這裡得到什麼，艾連？為什麼你從來不說？我就在這裡，我的全部都是你的，一個可悲、毫無用處的二十三歲男人，背負冷血殺人犯的過去，不再祈求任何救贖，然而我還是如此絕望的想要滿足你，你想要什麼？我的身體？隨時奉陪，一個寶寶？如果你想要的話我也可以給，我會按照你的吩咐再試一次，你要向我復仇、要羞辱我、要把我撕碎、要我嚐到當初我所給你造成的十倍痛苦？沒問題，你儘管做…..現在你卻告訴我，要我別活的行屍走肉？你好意思這麼說，是你消除了我腦海裡關於貝爾托特的記憶，那才是能讓我真正活著的過去？看看四周，艾連，你真的能把在這裡的一切稱為生活嗎？怎樣的人會過這種生活？該死的！“他呼吸失序，萊納停頓了一會兒，那些不平、悲憤讓心碰碰地跳，他在嘴裡嘗到了血的味道，然後意識到了自己正用另隻沒被牽制住的手緊緊抓住艾連的衣領，那一瞬間他放開了對方，艾連同時也鬆開了他的手腕。

”你的鼻子在流血。“

艾連向後退了一步，他垂著眼皮，那很好的掩蓋住了情緒，他從口袋掏出手帕，遞給了萊納，後者困惑的收下了，感覺他方才傾瀉的憤怒全都落到了沼澤，波瀾吞噬後的表面如此風平浪靜，當他將手帕壓在了自己的鼻子，他注意到艾連的氣味有所變化，攻擊性的壓迫感逐漸減少，除了血的鐵鏽味，他還感受到了湖泊，蝴蝶扇翅而飛，兩具相疊的身體，在規律的韻律中相互交融，樹葉在岩石投下了藍綠色的陰影。你沒有錯，艾連，這該是多麽完美的人生啊，如果主角不是像怪獸的我們！

艾連的信息宿變的極具安撫性，當萊納持續的擦拭他的鼻子，他的腿不再顫抖了，如果艾連仍舊不願意說出來，那可能是一個讓他聆聽的機會，“看看你，艾連，比起我，你活的更不像個人，我不知道你究竟想從這裡尋找什麼，但很清楚的，你無法從我身上得到解答，你為什麼不乾脆的放手，讓他們把我的巨人之力拿走，那畢竟只是時間的問題。“

”看來阿爾敏已經與你面對面交談過了，“艾連彎下身，撿起了剃刀，審視著它，“你一直在期待那發生嗎，萊納？“

突然之間，好像所有人都在乎起了他的想法，“那又如何？“

”沒什麼，只是想試著找出你在這場遊戲裡扮演的角色，我記得我們之前最常演的是英雄和士兵，這次又是什麼？“

語氣聽起來沒帶一絲蔑視的成分，但萊納不知道該如何反應，艾連抬起手，他聳了聳肩，然後轉身面向鏡子，準備繼續剃鬍子，“你真的讓我感到困惑，萊納，如果你覺得生命不值得，又為何會在意獻出你的全部，以讓另一個人活下去？“

他感到精疲力盡，萊納在木凳上坐了下來，將臉埋進掌心，就這樣保持了很長的一段時間，他不知道這段對話會怎樣結束，這是一種罕見的、激烈而認真的討論，就像當初在雷貝里歐那樣——他是那個提起一切的人，現在他將過去想過了一遍，這讓他平靜了下來。

”這不一樣，我的出生是一種錯誤，我的人生也是，活著是在這世界上最快樂的事，我知道，但我不值得擁有…… “

”所以你接受我所有的懲罰——那天你在地下室已經說得很清楚了，“艾連在刮完鬍子前未置一詞，他將水潑到自己臉上，瞪著鏡中的自己，眉頭緊鎖，他的手緊抓著水槽邊緣，看起來對於接下來要說的話十分惱怒，“但我不是你的法官，萊納，我跟你是平等的，有天你會下地獄，而我也會跟隨你的腳步。“

萊納抬起頭，許久沒感受過那樣的，他的心臟如每個活在世間的靈魂那樣劇烈攪動。 _你們都是活不久的殺人魔，你們真是絕配。_ 為什麼腦海中閃過了關於巨木森林的記憶片段？為什麼人們總是習慣在情緒失控時選擇隱藏自己？為什麼他成為了替貝爾托特決定“絕配“的那個人？為什麼人們總在愛情如火焚身時習慣說謊、撤退、甚至放棄？

“萊納，你相信來生嗎？“從這個角度，萊納只能看到艾連在鏡子裡的倒影，滴著水、閃耀著，比以往還更顯瘋狂，這就是他了，再一次的，那個有抱負的、天真無辜的青少年，全心全意的投入每件事情，總是對同個人推心置腹，不管多麼不願面對他。”或者，你曾聽過重新展開人生的主意嗎？比如，在一個離這裡很遠的地方，開始第二世的生命？“

也許艾連不需要答案，他很快的接下去，”我曾經這麼想過……另一世，在完全不可能的條件下，我和你能成為朋友，但我問自己，對於受到尤彌爾支配的人們，我們難道就不會回憶起這一世？當所有艾爾迪亞人集中在座標中心，我們難道不會認出彼此可憎的臉龐？ 你看，要讓你恨我實在太容易了……我也曾嘗試去恨過你，我的敵人，透過將你變成我的領地上令人憎恨的順從的家畜，但最後，我意識到我其實——恩……我…… “

對於自己的語言匱乏感到挫折，他倉促的轉過身，單膝跪地，乾淨的臉龐仍滴著水，眼光閃爍，似乎期待萊納能透過那雙深邃的綠瞳解讀深處的謎團，替他完成句子，萊納仍舊坐在椅子上，他張著嘴，但沒有說話，沒有吐出一個字眼。

你肯定在和我開玩笑，艾連，這不可能…這不可能…

馬加特曾經提過一個理論，當他們在訓練期審視著戰士的候選人，他告訴萊納，賈碧對于尤彌爾的惡魔們的厭惡時常困擾著他——儘管她是那期最具潛力的成員。

”我記得你小時候考試時也表達過類似的情緒“，他開玩笑似的說，“家庭遺傳，是不是？我之前也不太贊同你的狂熱。“

”賈碧她……“

”冷靜，萊納，看看她，他無庸置疑會成為一個出色的戰士，當然這只是我的想法，但如果你真的那麼恨什麼東西，你或許距離愛上它不遠了，愛的相反並不是憎惡，是冷漠……考慮到這個，我會說吉克葉卡超越了布朗。“

出於某種原因，在這個嚴重的時刻，長官的話迴盪在耳邊，使他記起了在巨木森林中那個失去手臂、眼冒怒火、緊咬牙關的艾連。 _我現在只能努力，不斷努力，為了讓你們盡可能痛苦地死去_ ……喔艾連！看來無論你這些日子怎麼努力，你終究不會像你那同父異母的哥哥一樣冷漠。

他們看著彼此，短短的幾秒凝滯的好像過完了整個人生——想來這樣的時間似乎也不夠久——直到艾連忍受不了這種沈默。

”所以我一直在思考，在你……在我們失去了孩子之後，我一直在思考另一種可能……另一種生活，在剩下的有限生命裡，就在這裡，就在此地，那次你說你想消失……那總不斷提醒我，對於我們這樣荒謬的人生而言，如果能有一個平和的結局，我希望你能擁有，今天……我是想跟你說這個，在你提到雷貝里歐之前。 “

一個平和的結局？萊納想知道艾連究竟知不知道這多諷刺，也許他現在意識到我們已經身處地獄，不會經歷到更難以忍受的痛苦了，也許他在尋找同伴，一個能理解他的人，一個在前往死亡盡頭時不需要安慰的人，或許到最後，他只是需要透過原諒我來原諒自己，他寧願艾連像以前那樣對待自己，與其要在他們交配的過程面對這種熱情、甚至是憐憫的情緒，他更寧願去面對那些空洞的眼睛，他在過短的人生中乘載了過多的負擔，其中感情就是最讓他無法忍受的，現在他已經太累了，每次的睡眠都可能成為永恆，然而，某種在艾連眼中的物質引誘著他，一種尖銳的、急迫性的東西。到最後他依然沒變，他曾經是，也永遠都會是——只要還活著——這個孤單的小男孩迫切地想要被愛、想要被尊重，能為此赴湯蹈火，甚至是犧牲生命。

一陣瘋狂的大笑穿透了耳膜，那來自他已死去的朋友，善意的提醒著他並不是這世界唯一活著的傻瓜，她也了解這一切，尤其這個“角色扮演“的遊戲，微弱的笑意閃過他的臉龐， 萊納布朗，他告訴自己，當他將自己的手伸到了艾連面前，對方還蜷縮在地上，這是在你人生中最後一次必須在場，看著，這裡還有最後 _一個人_ ，需要我們去照看。

”站起來吧，艾連，我在聽。“

\--

”萊納，起來。“

”艾連？“萊納睜開眼睛，“嘿，是你啊。“

”嘿，你一個人在這多久了？你又昏過去了？“

艾連在他身上彎著腰，他的手從萊納的肩膀抽了回來，那瞬間金髮男人恢復了意識。

”不，我只是小睡了一下。“

萊納看了看四周，仍因為夢中所見而有些暈眩，他揉了揉眼睛，將視線放回艾連身上，對方直起腰，皺著眉看向萊納。

”作夢了？“

“恩，但幾乎忘了。“

”希望那是個好夢。“

這是個友善的回應，萊納給予他一個溫暖的微笑，最近他總是反覆做夢，裡頭有身下那土壤和青草的甜美氣息，混雜了艾連帶著一絲甜意的麝香，深秋黃昏的甜美光暈如此纏綿，使他眼角的淚光逐漸乾涸，他肯定是在這顆巨石後面睡了過久——畢竟這裡的視野太過美好。

“我不知道你今天要過來，不然我就會在房子裡等了，“萊納解釋，從地上緩慢的爬了起來，”我們回去吧。“

“萊納，你看“艾連站在原地，指向地平線遙遠處在夕陽籠罩下閃耀的群山，當最後的光束散去，一天最爛漫的時光也隨之消逝，沒有人發出一絲聲響，萊納卻聽到了一聲回音，從無雲天空下的偏遠峽谷而來，震耳欲聾，他想著，擁有神奇力量的艾連，是否也有同樣的感受，無論如何，他很開心艾連今天過來了。

一個平和的結局，對於艾連而言，那代表自然的死亡，平靜的嚥下最後一口氣——沒有心碎、沒有懲罰、沒有疼痛，什麼都沒有，一個死寂的生命逝去，沒有人因此而害怕。

”我不想要吃掉你，沒有人會吃掉你。“那天他們踏出浴室，離開了房子，最終抵達湖邊，艾連宣布了他的計畫，“讓我們等待尤彌爾的詛咒消失——管他是十三年或者更久，我不在乎我是否需要在那成千上萬的新生命裡尋找鎧甲巨人——座標和王家血脈就是用來幹這個的，當你在這裡，我會給予你所要的一切，包括你在發情期需要的藥物。如果你不喜歡這裡，我們可以重新安排——我們會盡其可能，好好想想吧，萊納。” 一陣停頓和反覆掙扎，“當然，你可以拒絕我的提議，賈利亞德還是會活著，出於某種原因，他現在被安置在女王的保護之下了，畢竟他的生命在我這裡從來就不是交易……一開始，我怕你打算自我了斷。”

也許那些守衛也出自同樣的理由，他們在他點頭同意艾連的計畫後被送走，對於萊納來說，就算他很懷疑像他這樣的人可以得到最終的安寧，他在那間浴室已經下定了決心，或許，承蒙尤彌爾的恩惠，他沒有在瑪雷崩掉自己的頭顱，所以才能在最終將自己投入到這雄心壯志的實驗裡頭。

那是四個月前的事，艾連拜訪的頻率變得更加密集，他如約帶來了藥品，然而萊納也不再需要承受發情的痛苦，他們仍然會在晴朗的日子走去湖邊，有時候他們會跳進水裡，赤裸著身體，在波光嶙峋的湖水翻滾，艾連還有一艘小船，這讓他們得以浮泳至更遠的地方，萊納尤其喜歡傍晚時分，他們仰躺在小船裡，頭上是一片的燦爛星斗，縱使閉著雙眼也能知道星光多麽閃爍，更不可思議的是，他們竟然因為一丁點的光亮就忘記了內心該死的黑暗。

艾連也未再嘗試擾亂他的記憶，萊納也沒問當初對方竄改記憶的動機，他猜艾連或多或少已經知道那不是好點子，只要他忘記貝爾托特，他就會忘記擁有一顆心的感覺，而那讓艾連覺得他是一個死人，現在他記起了貝爾托特，他也記起了愛是怎麼樣的感覺。

愛，那是艾連當初結結巴巴想說的字眼嗎？那天他坐在浴室的地板上？那是兩人在過去幾個月越發強烈的感覺？當夜晚降臨、黑暗包圍著他們，這不確定性也都變得不重要了，他們也許會說出來，但當這個字眼落到他們內心深處，只會留下悔恨，最終，這感覺變得過於強烈，導致他們無法得知它究竟是什麼，他們只知道它是存在的。

感受到傍晚的冷意，艾連將雙手楔進自己的腋窩，不發一語的掉頭離開，他不需要特意等待萊納，他知道對方會跟上來，萊納會遠遠的走在他身後，再一次的，像這樣，他們會回到那棟房子，最近萊納總走的跌跌撞撞，好幾次差點跌倒，只有在那時艾連才會掉頭去背他，但不是今天，不是這時候，這次萊納必須一直走，直到他們抵達目的的，然後他們會在黑暗中做，兩人都是兩手空空，然後是一個擁抱，在生命的光芒就快熄滅時，慾望之火卻越燒越烈，他們仍然年輕，在那可怕的死亡來臨前顯得這麼年輕。整個世界都在燃燒，結局已經注定了，令人驚艷，而他們隨之一同墜落，一同貪覬，一同獲勝，一遍再一遍，把虛度的半生過完，高潮來臨的時候，艾連握住萊納的手，將它們固定在他頭頂，他們的身體會因為瘋長的愉悅而顫抖，發紅的眼睛緊緊凝視對方，“我看到你了。”他重複，“我看到你了，萊納布朗。”

當月光從窗簾透了進來，萊納醒了，在他身旁，艾連睡得很安寧，純淨的夜色鋪在他背脊的肌膚上， 萊納離開了被子，走近窗戶，拉開了窗簾，群星與早些時候在夢境裡看到的不無相同，呼喚著他回家，萊納抬起手，以便更清晰地看清它們——這麼白皙清透，幾乎看不見了，他仍舊待在這個世界，周圍的事物卻開始消退，每樣東西看起來就像記憶裡的一生不真切，好似隨時都會消失，在一剎那，一股給仍屬於這世界的人留下什麼的衝動攫獲了他，他很快點燃燭火，坐到房間角落的那張小桌子前，面前擺放幾張紙，他絞盡腦汁想著最後的話，但仍是沒有成功。賈碧，妳已經不需要這無能表哥的建議了，他現在只剩下最後一口氣了，法爾可是一個好孩子，像妳一樣勇敢、聰明，你真幸運，一路以來能有他陪伴。賈利亞德，我真希望能夠寫給你，但他們讓你相信我在兩年前就死了，這樣才是最好，沒有人會需要為同個人哀悼兩次，聽說你已經引起了希斯特莉亞的注意力，我仍然對此感到嫉妒，母親曾告訴我，沒有人的人生是永遠不幸的， 我其實一直以來都不相信，但現在看看你，波爾柯！母親，多麽奇怪啊，妳在最後只剩遙遠的回響了。

他的眼睛最終轉向了床被，專注的看著艾連，這世間唯一一個他無法輕易放手的人，艾連，一個比他睡眠還淺的人，一直安靜躺在床的另一端，面朝著臥室的牆。很抱歉我必須要讓你獨自面對這個艱苦的旅程了，但世事就是如此，希望有一天，你會拯救 _我們_ ，然後我們會再度相見。他最後一次的看著艾連，艾連做愛時對他說的話讓萊納感到安心，最後，當他穿著睡衣離開了房子，那些紙張仍保持著未被碰過的樣子。

星光閃耀之下，萊納跑進了令人驚異的靜謐夜色，他的方向不是那座湖，也不是那座巨石，他跑進了森林深處，通往另一個世界的道路，他並不孤單，在離他不遠的前方，有一個金髮小女孩，他在數小時前見過她，現在她重新出現了，就像一個遺失許久的老朋友，他跟隨她的腳步與她留下的奇異訊息，意識到自己曾經快樂，現在仍是如此，不斷流逝的生命依然發出鼓譟的聲音：來自立體激動的齒輪，家鄉節慶的奏樂，瑪雷船隻進港的號角聲，總部的前門在風中呼嘯——貝爾托特曾經在那裡等待著他，現在他又在那裡了，八歲或九歲的樣子，微笑的看著萊納，他們視線交匯，閃亮著、充滿愛意，將死的心在胸腔內依然如此強烈的敲擊著，令人驚訝，但他仍然讓女孩帶領著他，持續前進，有一刻，星星變得比以往更加明亮，在他周圍爆出出了致盲的光芒，擁抱著他、愛撫著他，直到他發現周圍只剩下自己而別無他物，此刻他選擇了等待而非去觸發——再次感謝，艾連！——此刻他知道他自由了：沒有什麼好失去的，沒有人需要他以身犯險，當夜晚的靜默再次統治了一切，整個世界陷入沈寂，而這就是我們最後得知關於萊納布朗的消息了。

FIN


End file.
